


Can't say no

by untamed_goddess



Series: Blaze [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Imagines, steve rogers x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamed_goddess/pseuds/untamed_goddess
Summary: A quirky and sweet banter between Captain America and Diana Winters (OC)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blaze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097678
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Her voice was low holding a warning. Something stirred up inside him at Diana's tone. A smug smile made its way to his lips knowing that she had her on edge. Their eyes locked for a moment. Soon Clint's voice broke their heated gazes, 'Captain, the bank on 42ndpast MADISON, they caught a lot of civilians there.'

Diana cleared her throat

'I'm on it' Steve answered keeping his eyes on Diana.

'I'm coming with you' Diana stated and walked past him before the awkwardness between them could increase.

Diana flew in to see citizens huddled in a corner. Panic and uncertainty evident in their eyes. They all backed, thinking Diana as an intruder. The fire around her subdued, somewhat easing the citizen.' I'm here to help' Diana said softly scanning the room. Two soldiers commenced holding the guns. Before she could draw her sword, Steve jumped through the window, throwing his shield at them. The two chitauri soldiers aimed their rifles, but Steve headed for cover under a desk and he kicked the table towards them. Diana focused on sending the crowd to a safer place. One soldier moved towards her with the gun. Diana hit him in the gut and flipped him.

Steve jumped over the desk, head locking a soldier while backhanding another one over the railing. Diana shouted, 'Move' and advanced to help Steve. The crowd moved at Diana's orders. Diana deadlocked the soldier who sneaked behind Steve and flipped him down. 

Diana shouted,'' Everyone! Clear out!;' hearing the sound of the ticking bomb.

Steve flipped off the soldier and grabbed his Shield but it exploded sending Steve out of the window. He landed harshly on the hood of the car. The smoke cleared revealing the blue force field. Diana stood from her stance, the force field vanishing slowly and jumped through the window giving a perfect landing near the car.

' Are you alright?' Diana questioned playfully.

'You're enjoying this' Steve groaned before rolling down from the car.

'Can't say, no' Diana agreed with a smile. Steve moved forward muttering incoherent words leaving behind a chuckling Diana.


	2. My Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Diana and Steve interact with each other.

The lock clicked as Steve locked his apartment. His phone pinged at midnight at the arrival of a message. The message was crisp.

'Pick you up at 5 sharp, Captain.-Winters'. His lips curled thinking about sharp brown eyes.

The sun hasn't come up yet, but the light was there giving the sky a serene look. The roads weren't completely deserted. It was occupied by the joggers, dog walkers enjoying the wee hour. Steve tilted his head and looked at Diana who seemed busy checking out his motorcycle.

'Wouldn't thought you as a bike kind of girl?' Steve's voice stopped Diana from touching his bike. Diana just shrugged in response.

'Harley is Alex's favourite' Diana grinned, her eyes going back to the bike.

'Not only him it seems' Steve chuckled as Diana scratched the back of her neck, giving a quick smile.

'So where's our ride?' Steve inquired looking around.

'The Star bolt over there' A surprised look crossed over Steve's face.

'You drive THAT?!' Steve's statement made Diana widen her smile and Steve could see something mischief flash in Diana's eyes.

“Watch it! It ain’t Harley but he is my star” Diana defended playfully. Steve laughed heartily.

Diana walked towards the bike. 'Welcome to 21st century Captain.' Diana threw a helmet which almost hit Steve's chest. As the engine gained life, she accelerated the bike a little and turned to see Steve starring at her.

'You coming?' Steve snapped back to reality by her voice. His neck gained colour. He hopped on behind her hoping Diana hasn’t seen him blushing.


	3. Smile Suits you

Steve followed Diana closely to the jet. As they entered, a man in suit extended his hand to Diana.

'Agent Coulson'

'Agent Winters'

'Agent Winters, are you from Tennessee?' Coulson asked out of the blue. Steve looked between Coulson and Diana in confusion. Both had a grim face but Steve could sense something but he couldn't pinpoint it correctly.

'No. Why do you ask?' Diana replied tartly.

'Because Diana you're the only ten I see' Coulson said with a straight face. Steve looked horrified and glanced at Diana who seemed struggling to control her smile. Soon Diana burst into a fit of laughter.

'Caught ya!' Coulson chirped yearning a slight punch from Diana.

'That one's lame, Phil' Diana deadpanned before cracking up again. Steve looked surprised and observed both of them quietly who were acting like teenagers.

'Oh Really? Then give me a better one' Coulson dared playfully.

'You owe me a drink. Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine!' Diana raised her hands,' That's all I got now.'

Coulson chuckled and embraced her in a bear hug, 'Missed you, Child'. ”I know” Diana replied back. Steve watched the whole scene unfold with a light smile. Coulson saw Steve standing there with a smile and apologized for ignoring him.

'It's a tradition' Diana reasoned with Steve as they walked further towards the seats.

'You looked intimidating back there in the gym but now..' Steve stopped gesturing to the incident happened now.

'People say that to me' Diana chuckled,' a lot'.

'Do people also say that smile suits you more?' Steve asked, giving her his most genuine smile. Steve could see a smile threatening to come from Diana's lips.

'No, you're the first' Diana answered shaking her head. She could feel her cheeks growing warm. To her relief, Coulson announced that they have reached the base, changing the mood before Steve could notice her.


	4. I know, Dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Diana working together for the first time.

Diana scuttled on the Level 9 floor. She had authorised permission once but not now. She darted towards the corridor and slipped inside the nearby room as she could hear the sound of steps. She found Captain Rogers looking at her.

'What are you doing here?' Steve asked with a stoic expression.

'For the same reason as you are here,' Diana said glancing at the hallway if it is clear to move.

'I thought you were with Fury" Steve said which made Diana angry.

'I am not ' Diana gritted her teeth. Unconsciously, she took Steve's hands in her and dragged him. Steve followed while glancing at the hand in his. Noticing that she held Steve’s hand Diana blabbered a reason.

'We don't have time. We want to work faster than a computer. God the man and his ego' Diana muttered under her breath. Steve stopped and removed his hands from Diana's grip.

'Eavesdropping is not good' Steve said trying to control himself from smiling. To his surprise, he was impressed by her for no reason at all.

Diana rolled her eyes.' I know, Dad. Come on! we have an ego to break" Diana said while walking fast. Steve’s eyes darkened and he tightened his jaws for a second. He then chuckled and followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo people! How's everyone?
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading my fanfic and scribbles!


End file.
